


If I Saw You in Heaven

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Samandriel, Canonical Character Death, Light Wing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Square filled: CastielSamandrielWritten for @manawhaat. Betaed by @mrsimoshen.





	If I Saw You in Heaven

He's beautiful.

Castiel can’t help gazing in wonder at the young angel above him, wings flared wide to keep his balance as he rides Castiel’s cock. His soft brown feathers shine in the sunlight of the small piece of Heaven they’ve hidden away in, somewhere where it's autumn all the time and the leaves on the trees are forever red and gold. It’s a place Castiel would love to be - a sight he would love to witness every day if he could. That’s impossible, though. Even as it is, finding a time and place for their rare trysts is difficult. 

“Castiel,” Samandriel gasps, running one hand through his hair. The other is braced on Castiel’s chest, fingers splayed wide over the scars left by the banishing symbol. “I can’t…”

Castiel rolls his hips upward, knocking a soft “ o h ” from Samandriel’s lips. Samandriel’s wings flex, flapping lightly to keep him from falling over, and he clenches down on Castiel’s cock. Castiel groans, sliding his hands up Samandriel’s thighs to his waist.

“Quiet, little one,” he purrs, one hand jumping up to cradle Samandriel’s face. He draws Samandriel down for a kiss, taking control of thrusting up into his lover. “We wouldn’t want someone to hear you.”

Samandriel blushes, a pretty pink across his cheeks, and shakes his head. “Don’t want that.”

Castiel kisses him again, stroking his hair with one hand even as the other moves down to curl around Samandriel’s cock. He smirks at the little noise of pleasure that prompts, muffled by Samandriel biting his lip.

“Easy,” Castiel murmurs, letting Samandriel tuck his face into his neck as a particularly well-aimed move of his hips causes Samandriel to whimper. “Let me.”

Samandriel’s wings tuck in close around their bodies and his fingers dig into Castiel’s biceps. Castiel lets the hand in Samandriel’s hair drift down over his shoulder blade to gently pet the soft feathers where wings meet skin. Samandriel shivers, his whole body flexing against Castiel’s, and then Castiel feels the wet heat of cum on his fingers. His own orgasm hits moments later, but he keeps his attention focused on Samandriel.

“There you go,” he whispers, grinding up against Samandriel and wringing every last aftershock from the young angel’s vessel. He keeps petting the base of Samandriel’s wings, partially just to watch them tremble so beautifully in the throes of pleasure. “Just let it go.”

He keeps this up until Samandriel is squirming away. Castiel cleans them both up with a flick of his fingers but Samandriel stays curled against him, just resting a little. Castiel holds him there, one hand on the back of his head and the other in the small of his back, and allows himself, for just a moment, to feel close to someone.

* * *

Castiel does not return Samandriel’s vessel to Naomi immediately. She has relinquished her hold on him enough for him to make a detour through Heaven, coming to a stop in a familiar back corner full of golden sunlight and autumn trees. He cradles Samandriel close, leaning his back against a tree with vibrant red leaves and remembers the closeness he had felt here before. More powerful than that memory, though, is the memory of soft brown wings burnt black against steel and asphalt.

“I’m sorry, little one,” he whispers as he kisses a small spot of hair that’s not matted with dark blood. “I’m so sorry.”

Angels do not cry but Castiel comes close.


End file.
